Chapter Sixteen: Hailley. I Get Paid To Use A Taxi
Here is Chapter Sixteen of Evils: The Other Four. Chapter Sixteen HAILLEY I Get Paid To Use A Taxi Right after the others left, it started raining heavily almost immediately. I wanted to blame Layla for that burst of thunder, but my heart wasn't in it. A car sped up past us, the passenger window opening up a little. "Need a lift?" a woman inside asked. None of us had made even a little hint that that was necessary, so either this woman was helping us out because of the sudden downpour, or she was a monster luring us New Level heroes into a trap. Evidently, she realized this herself. "I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Rain, and I think I know who's causing this storm. Where do you need to go?" I figured, if she was a monster, we could get rid of her. "We're trying to get to the Norwegian Sea," I said. Rain whistled. "Quite a distance from here. Hop in." The back door of the car slid open and we stepped inside (except Shé for obvious reasons). "So who are you and why are you helping us?" was Jun's immediate question. Rain glanced at him. "Great evils are rising, I believe you're aware? The instant I found this random, freak storm, I knew where to find you. The Other Four. You see, my daughter is like you. A New Level hero. After she and her friends Eddie, Tara, and Raymond fought a god in Mexico, she told me all about the New Level heroes, and everything she knew about the Ouroboros. "There's a girl named Melanie who works for the Ouroboros's Merge," Rain continued. "She has power over rivers and storms, and most likely caused this storm to try and get rid of you when you were found. Fortunately, I took advantage of her storm and used it to find you." "Rain's daughter..." Sabina calculated. "Eddie, Tara, and Raymond. You, me, Gary, and Taylor. Hailley! The power of eight! There's eight New Level heroes, and now we know who they all are!" "Gary and Taylor?" Rain noted. "You mean there's two New Level heroes who aren't with you?" "They went to California to stock up on supplies," Tia said. "I just realized we have no idea of how to let them find us." Rain gave a little ''tsk ''before reaching into her pocket and pulling out a gold coin. "Here. It's a-" "A golden drachma," I said in awe. "Greek currency. You want us to send an Iris message?" Rain looked at me in shock - bad idea considering she was driving. After one or two angry honks from other drivers, she whispered, "How do you know about Iris messages?" "I have no idea." But something fuzzy was gnawing inside my mind - images, memories of a campsite, a scorpion, a muscular African American guy, and total darkness. My thoughts were interrupted by Rain's question: "That a friend of yours?" In the road ahead of us was a huge snake. The Aghasura was back. Links Evils: The Other Four Prologue 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 Epilogue Category:DarkCyberWolf Category:Evils: The Other Four Category:Chapter Page